Unfair
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: It really isn't fair, Allen thinks as he walks down the hallway, that his crush has to be the biggest, most attractive asshole in the universe. Stupid, hot, Kanda. It isn't fair, Kanda thinks angrily, that he falls for the most retarded dumbass with one of the best asses he's ever seen. Although, they think, he's not half-bad when he looks like that. M for language and citrus.


Kanda Yuu is the most attractive son of a bitch Allen Walker has ever met in his entire life and he hates him for it. It's just so _unfair. _He's stupid and grumpy and an asshole but his hair is like cascade of midnight blue that makes Allen wonder if he could lost in it and even when Kanda's scowling he looks so damn hot and it makes Allen want to shove him into a wall for two very different reasons.

Really, it should be illegal to look like that in public.

If only he weren't such an _asshole._

He slams his locker door shut with an angry scowl on his face and trudges to second period for Chemistry before realizing he forgot to bring his textbook. He knows he won't be able to make it back to his locker in time and groans, shoulders slumping as he cursed himself for being so forgetful.

_Fricking Kanda. It's all his fault, always making me think about him._

Sighing, he slips into the classroom right before the bell rings and takes a seat at the very back, dumping his bag on the floor. Catching a flash of dark blue in his peripheral vision, his breath immediately hitches the slightest bit and he mentally kicks himself for reacting like that.

It would be so much easier to not think of Kanda during school if it weren't for the fact that they have every class together-and doesn't that just want to make him bash his head against the wall and grin like crazy at the same time? Biting his lip, he sneaks a look at the dark-haired boy two seats away from him and butterflies flutter in his chest, brushing against his insides softly. Allen lets out a shuddering breath as pink dusts his cheeks and he averts his eyes shyly because today Kanda doesn't have his hair up and it looks so damn silky and all he wants to do is go over and run his hands through it before-

_'No!' _he yells at himself mentally, his blush darkening as he slapped his cheeks and drawing strange looks from his classmates. _'Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! No thinking about Kanda, no!'_

_'Still...'_

He chances another glance and feels a silly little grin come over his lips and allows himself a minute to appreciate the sight before turning resolutely to the front even as his grin grows bigger.

* * *

Allen Walker is the single most frustrating person in the entire universe, Kanda Yuu thinks angrily as he sits at his desk. Kanda wanted nothing more than to throw him down and ravage him, show that he was off-limits to everyone but himself. He also wanted stolen kisses and anniversaries and this confuses him to no end because he's never felt like this about anyone before. Fingers drumming against the desk irritatedly, he sighs in annoyance and studies the boy, strands of long hair falling in front of his face. The moyashi's wearing a long sleeved red dress shirt and has an adorable smile on his face that makes Kanda wish he was the reason for it (and he feels somewhat jealous of whatever it was that made him look so goddamn cute and happy because _he _could never make the moyashi look like that), but it's the black jeans that catch his attention.

_Fuck._

It's all Lenalee's fault, dragging the moyashi to a mall and buying those fucking pants. She had insisted on them, saying that they showed off his ass. Allen had only bought them because of the look on her face when she handed them to him, the kind that said no meant immediate danger to his life. Really, Kanda didn't know if he wanted to curse her or thank her for making him buy the jeans because _damn _does the moyashi look good in them and his throat goes dry when he remembers how tight they were and it takes everything in him to not spring a boner in the middle of second period.

Damn you, moyashi.

Kanda groans and stuffs his face into the crook of his elbow, slouching over the desk in an effort to cover his heated cheeks. Even so, his eyes slowly drift over to the smiling white-haired boy once more and he feels something warm spread in him as his lips quirk upwards.

At the very least, even if he's confusing and really retarded, he's not so bad looking when he's smiling like that.

* * *

Third and fourth period pass by with furtive looks when the other isn't looking and upturns of lips when P.E. rolls around and Kanda thinks he's absolutely screwed. Normally, the class is divided into two sections for different exercises or activities because of some program the principal had agreed to test out for the board. Normally, he can let out his stress and tension and forget about Allen motherfricking Walker. This was not normally.

_'Those shorts should be banned,' _he thinks distantly as he watches the red shorts cling to the moyashi's ass in the most distracting way. Everything about the moyashi right now makes Kanda wish he'd never joined Black Order Academy because his face is flushed and sweaty and he keeps panting and Kanda doesn't think he's ever been this hard before. He's just glad he chose to wear his jacket around his waist or else his problem would have been extremely obvious. Groaning, he tells the coach he's not feeling well and jogs off before he can answer.

Watching him leave, Allen's cheeks burn in a way totally unrelated to his jog as he stares at muscled legs and blue shorts. Kanda's hair is tied up again but it doesn't make him any less good-looking and Allen's glad no one can tell that he's not red from working out.

"I'm going to make sure nothing's wrong," Allen calls out to the coach, already much too far to hear his indignant splutter at being ignored by not one, but two students. He sees Kanda slip into the bathroom with his bag and follows him, curious and worried. Was Kanda feeling okay?

"Kanda," he says worriedly, opening the door, "are you alr-"

The words die in his mouth and his throat dries he takes in the sight of a shirtless Kanda in all his muscled glory. Kanda looks up at him, eyes widening a fraction.

"Moyashi?" he asks, tossing the shirt onto his bag and pulling out his tee to change into. "What are you here for?"

Allen can't answer him at first, his mind completely blank before he comprehends. His cheeks flush a brilliant red and he's glad Kanda can only see his top half through the half-opened door.

"I, uh, I came to m-make sure you were o-okay," he stutters, averting his eyes embarrassedly. Kanda raises an eyebrow and frowns at the strange behavior, still half-naked as he steps forward.

"What's up with you?" Kanda asks irritatedly as Allen inadvertently takes a step back and hides a little behind the door.

"Nothing," he croaks, a trembling smile on his face as he laughs nervously. "Well then, since everything's fine here I think I'll just go back-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Kanda is really sick of his weird attitude and grabs his hand before he can move, pulling Allen into the bathroom and straight into his chest. He's about to ask what's wrong when his hip brushes against something hard and Allen whimpers, grey eyes closing shut. Kanda freezes, looking down slowly and checking to make sure that no, that wasn't his jacket.

"M-Moyashi?" he voices incredulously, cobalt eyes wide. Allen tries pulling away, tugging at Kanda's hand.

"Let go of me!" he yells, eyes tearing up in embarassment and shame at being found out by the one who caused his hard-on. "Let go, you idiot!"

It takes Kanda another ten seconds to realize what's going on and he narrows his eyes, pulling one of Allen's wrists up and forcing him to look at the dark-haired boy.

"I don't fucking think so," he whispers to Allen's shocked face before he presses his lips against the moyashi's fiercely, the other hand snaking its way around his waist.

Allen's still for about three seconds before he presses back just as fiercely, tears escaping his eyes and arms wrapping around Kanda's neck because _they were fucking kissing._ Kanda bit down on his lower lip hard and he gasped, a sly tongue slipping in. Moaning, Allen threaded his fingers through silky hair as their tongues rubbed against each other sensually. They pulled away reluctantly, both of them panting and flushed as their foreheads touched.

"So..?" Allen asked breathlessly, looking up at Kanda through hooded eyes. "What does this mean?"

"_This," _Kanda replied roughly as he pecked him continuously, unable to stop himself. "This means you're mine."

Allen gave a breathy laugh, leaning up to press a firm kiss to Kanda's lips. "I'm your bitch, huh?"

"Damn right you are," Kanda growled as he ground his hips against Allen's, relishing the gasp that escaped his now red lips. Lifting him up, he pressed the white-haired boy against the wall, Allen's legs automatically wrapping around his waist so he wouldn't fall.

_"A-Ahn, _surprisingly, I'm okay with tha_-AAT!" _he moaned as Kanda bit his neck viciously before sucking harshly.

"Shut up and make out with me," Kanda demanded, trying to pull Allen's shirt off.

"Okay," Allen agreed, wriggling out of it and reaching up for another open-mouthed and filthy kiss.

* * *

**OHMYGOD WHAT DID I JUST WRITE?! O/O THIS IS NOT GOOD! I'M LOSING MY INNOCENCE BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE THIS IS PROBABLY THE CLOSEST TO A LEMON I'LL EVER GET. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY AND NOW ITS NOT.**

**GOD PLEASE FORGIVE MY SINS**

**I think I might cry of shame and embarassment. **

**...So here's the Yullen I promised. *cries* I hope you liked it because if not, my life means nothing anymore.**

**~ForeverBlackSun**

**Published: 8/4/14**


End file.
